


Rough Night 2

by domini_moonbeam



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domini_moonbeam/pseuds/domini_moonbeam
Summary: After a new years party they come home drunk and Mo and Jian Yi watch Xi and He Tian rough house--it turns into a lot more than play fighting...
Relationships: He Tian/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Jian Yi/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Rough Night 2

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Open universe along with the other Date Night/Halloween Date/Rough Night fics, but can definitely be a stand alone. Thanks so much for checking it out!!

Mo’s heart beat against his ribs, or maybe that was Jian Yi’s? He had his arms around the blond, both of them occupying one large, plush chair in the living room.

All four of them had come home late from a new years party, lips still tasting like their favorite drinks mingled together into a perfect cocktail. Jian Yi squirmed, whining, on the verge of jumping out of the chair and trying to break the other two up. Or join in? No. Jian Yi was uneasy. To be honest, Mo was a little uneasy too. He knew they did this sometimes, but he’d never watched it—only studied the bruises on their skin afterward.

He couldn’t exactly remember how it had started, something electric in the air, a look exchanged, and then they were rough housing. There was nothing new about that. Mo had curled his arms around Jian Yi and sunk them into a chair to watch.

Somewhere in the rough housing turned wrestling on the floor of the living room, He Tian and Zhengxi had shed their shirts. Every touch teetered on a grope, body pressing where they didn’t need to, erections straining their pants and grinding against one another whenever they could.

He Tian twisted and Zhengxi hit the floor hard, seeming to knock the air from his chest. He Tian’s hand went for the other man’s neck, his dark eyes glassy with lust.

Jian Yi jumped in Mo’s lap, his heart fluttering with a mix of panic and excitement. Mo understood, because he felt the echo of it in his own chest. Was this okay? Was this still play?

“Fuck—” Xi started to get out before He Tian’s hand tightened just enough to strangle the word.

Mo spasmed. He might have been the one that jumped to his feet first to intercede if Jian Yi wasn’t still sitting in his lap.

Before he could decide what to do, Xi had rammed his knuckles against He Tian’s ribs, just enough to stutter his breath, and then lifted his hips and twisted, rolling them. They struggled with one another again, scrambling to get ahold of the other, swearing and grunting.

Mo stared unblinking. Was this what he and He Tian looked like when they were rough? No. It was never this much of a struggle. At least, he didn’t think it was…

His breath caught in his chest and his own hard on throbbed under Jian Yi’s thigh when Xi got the upperhand. He Tian’s chest was flush to the hardwood, one arm twisted up behind his back enough to drag a pained groan from the man’s chest. Xi palmed the back of his head with his other hand, holding his temple to the floor while his knee pressed his spine, holding him down. He Tian growled and struggled and, under it all, moaned. He couldn’t get up. He couldn’t get loose unless he wanted to pop his own shoulder out of the socket. Mo knew He Tian would do that to win a real fight, but this wasn’t that.

Xi grinned, breathy and flushed. He let He Tian struggle, waiting him out, and then finally spoke. “Take them off.”

Jian Yi let out a thin whine.

He Tian puffed hot breath against the floor, one dark eye looking up and back at Xi.

Xi pulled at his wrist, at the arm twisted behind his back, and He Tian groaned in pain. “Take your pants off.” His voice was so dark and husky. He barely said it above a whisper but with all of them silently waiting, it was a booming command.

He Tian grunted like he might defy the man on top of him, but then he started squirming anew, reaching down with his free hand to awkwardly get between his hips and the floor, unbuttoning his slacks and squirming out of them and his underwear. He kicked them away, completely naked on the hardwood.

Jian Yi and Mo sighed all too pleasantly. Mo slid a hand down Jian Yi’s chest to his crotch, palming him through his pants, rubbing his hard cock until Jian Yi was moaning softly and leaning back against his chest, head to his shoulder, but eyes never leaving the scene. The blond squirmed in his lap, rubbing against him in return.

“What’s your plan?” He Tian’s wicked voice cut the room. He laid his cheek to the floor and looked up at Xi, as though he was perfectly comfortable naked and pinned under him like this. “You can’t do anything more at this angle, Xixi,” he cooed in mock sympathy. “You’ll have to let me go if you want to get off…”

Xi glowered, because it was true. He didn’t ease up gently or try to pull him into a new position with the hold he already had, he let go all at once—knowing that He Tian was pent up energy waiting to burst at this point. They tangled again, struggling with one another, using one another. He Tian seemed bent on getting Xi’s pants off of him and soon enough he had accomplished it.

At one point He Tian was on top of Xi with his arm hooked around the other man’s neck, tightening until Xi’s mouth opened breathlessly. Was he really going to choke him out? Would it end if he did or would Xi wake up with He Tian on top of him still? Inside him, maybe? Instead of tapping out though, Xi reached back behind himself and curled his fingers around He Tian exposed and hard cock. He Tian’s breath caught and his eyes fluttered when the other man stroked—not hurried or desperate like he should have been either, but solid and slow.

He Tian eased up his grip and suddenly Xi was twisting around, facing him, pushing into him and onto him, straddling his chest when he had his back to the floor. He Tian moaned rather than growled, hands on the backs of Xi’s thighs even as the muscles in them flexed. Xi grabbed a fistful of He Tian’s hair and rolled forward, his hard cock almost slapping the other man. “Open,” he ordered, voice ragged now.

He Tian looked up at him for a defiant second before he opened his mouth wide. He didn’t break eye contact with Xi, not when he fed him his cock or started fucking his face, not until he leaned too high over him on the floor, hips bouncing as he fucked He Tian’s throat, his skull pinned to the floor.

Jian Yi whined again, this time the sound building toward words, toward a plea for a stop—Mo could feel it in the blond. He reached up quickly, arm curled around Jian Yi and hand clamping over his mouth, smothering his sounds and pulling his back flush to his chest. “Shhh,” he purred against Jian Yi’s ear. They had signals for when they wanted things to stop or ease up. He Tian’s hands were free even if his mouth wasn’t—even if Xi couldn’t see his face, his hips pistoning into He Tian’s mouth.

He Tian slid hands up the backs of Xi’s thighs, cupping his ass before exploring it, pushing a dry finger into his body. Xi grunted and growled and thrust hard, thumping He Tian’s skull against the floor. Mo couldn’t tell if that was something they liked or a warning. Either way, it didn’t stop He Tian from working that finger in and out.

When he added a second, Xi cried out and strained forward, spasming with his orgasm, panting and gasping for air. He Tian’s throat worked, swallowing the load being force-fed to him, two fingers still thrusting in Xi’s ass. When Xi finally stuttered out a breath at the end of his release, He Tian pulled his fingers out and latched onto Xi’s hips. He lifted and flipped them, sitting up and using his grip to drag Xi down until their hips connected, He Tian’s still hard cock rubbing against Xi’s semi-soft, saliva slick sex. Xi was still twitching, still trying to catch his breath, eyes half-lidded. He touched He Tian’s chest, shaking, trying to shove him away but not entirely back to himself yet.

He Tian grinned like a wolf, rubbing his cock against Xi’s, sharing the moisture of saliva and cum, wrapping both of them in his fist and thrusting against him until Xi whined, straining under him, his sensitive cock being tortured into arousal again. He Tian leaned over him, their mouths brushing but not quite kissing. “You want to blow me, Xi?” he purred darkly.

Xi twitched, swallowing hard to keep from whining, body still shaking and straining under his. “Fuck you,” he spat.

He Tian’s smile only grew and he let go of their cocks, sitting up. He grabbed at one of Xi’s thighs, lifting it almost to Xi’s side. He spat on his own cock, rubbing it twice and then started pressing it to Xi’s unprepared ass.

Xi gasped, tensing, suddenly trying to escape the position he was locked into, but He Tian’s fingers dug into his thigh, keeping him in place. When the head of his cock popped into that tight ass, Xi swallowed back a scream, arching on the floor. He Tian grabbed his hip and started pulling him closer, pulling him onto his cock.

Xi kept struggling. It was a little frightening, a little unnerving, and a little thrilling. Mo had to remind himself and Jian Yi a few times that he could stop it any time if he wanted to—that Xi had used their safewords and signals before to bring things to a stop. He knew how—he would if he wanted to.

For a while He Tian held onto the other man’s hips, using him on himself, pulling and pushing rather than thrusting, as if making Xi fuck himself on him. Xi gasped and panted, reaching out across the floor as if for something to latch onto.

It was hard not to go to him, not to jump up from the chair and take that extended hand. But Mo was more than a little afraid of becoming a part of this, of what his role would be. He was already imagining filling Xi’s mouth while he was at He Tian’s mercy. Jian Yi whimpered and Mo realized he was still holding a hand over the other man’s mouth, still pinning him back to his chest. Mo had opened Jian Yi’s pants and started stroking his bare cock, the hard organ leaking precum onto his fingers. He rolled his hips, rubbing himself against the back of Jian Yi’s thigh. Jian Yi whined in small, distressed sobs, his heart jack-hammering, but his cock still hard.

When He Tian finally shifted forward, leaning over Xi rather than pulling him by the hips, he fucked him so hard that Xi’s eyes lost focus and his mouth hung open, breathless for long, terrifying seconds between tight gasps and shuddering exhales. Xi grabbed at He Tian’s arms, trying to shove him away, still trying to escape, but He Tian shook his head, watching his expression intently—as though searching for something in Xi’s abandon. He grabbed his jaw to keep him from turning his face away, hips ramming forward in a steady—unrelenting rhythm. Xi swallowed hard, choking on his own sounds, body straining on the verge of another orgasm. When he finally looked up and met He Tian’s dark gaze, they both lost themselves.

Jian Yi spasmed in Mo’s lap, straining against his grip too, and spilling over the back of his hand. Mo bit softly at Jian Yi’s shoulder, shivering when he followed, ruining his fucking pants.

What a mess.

Mo smiled against Jian Yi’s shoulder, letting go of his mouth to hear his breathy gasps and whimpers as he came down from his peak, still staring at He Tian and Xi on the floor, gentled now that they had finished rutting.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://dominimoonbeam.tumblr.com/)! If you have an idea you want to see written feel free to ask. I can't make promises but you never know!


End file.
